Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Numerous technologies have been developed to utilize this new functionality.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile navigation devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to provide navigation services such as a global positioning system (GPS) navigation system for a car or on a mobile device such as a cell-phone, portable digital assistant (PDA) or portable computer.
The ability for users to use location information to generate a navigation route does not automatically translate to providing a safe, quick, and effective method of navigation for each individual. An effective means to make navigation systems more useful to individuals is still required.
Thus, a need remains for a navigation system with location profiling to efficiently create, manage, and present navigation information in a timely fashion for a variety of circumstances and situations. In view of the ever-increasing added features desired by consumers in their mobile client devices, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.